Justin Russo
Justin Vencenzo Pepe Russo is the son of Jerry Russo and Theresa. He's training to became full wizard by winning the Wizard Contest. Justin is a very accomplished wizard having created his own spell and knows a lot of spells and magical lore. After winning the family wizard competition, he gives the title of family wizard to Alex. Professor Crumbs then makes Justin the Head of Wiz Tec. He is in love with Juliet Van Heusen, who is a vampire. It's kinda like a Romeo-And-Juliet kind of love story. Personality Justin is kind, generous and smart. He works very hard because magic doesn't come so easily as with his sister Alex. Justin also had an evil side, as when he charmed a frankanstein-like monster to become Alex best friend to get revenge because Alex also stole his thropies. Justin also believe in alliens, although he was not very comfortable when he met actual aliens. Biography Justin birth in New York City, in the United States, to Jerry and Theresa. Justin became the head in magical teaching, tough he was teased by his young brothers. In the two first seasons Justin spent time getting girlfriends and solving his siblings magical troubles. In the third season, Justin tried to find his vampire girlfriend Juliet after she was kidnapped by a mummy. Justin also tried to abort a Wizard Revolt, begun by a wizard named Stevie who lost the Wizard Contest. In the end of the season he exposed the Wizard World to American agents after being trick about an allien invasion. However this was revealed to be test to see if the Russos could keep the magical existence secret. Because they failed, Justin and Alex (who made a press conference to expose magic) were lowered to level 1 of magic (Justin was in level 6, the maximum). Powers and Abilities Above average intelligence:In many stories it's shown that Justin knows many things, his knowledge includes but isn't limited to, history, science, mathematics and general knowledge. In "Alex's Brother, Maximan" he builds a working robot out of house hold items, in "Franken Girl " he combines magic and science to build a frankenstein like robot. Hand to hand combat: as shown in "Wizards vs. Werewolves" he is quite skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to hold on his own aganist a werewolf for a little while, and seeing as werewolf's are stronger, faster and more agile than humans by quite a bit, that is something to be inpressed by. Although in an earlier story Alex laughed at the idea of him getting in a fight, so its possible he only reasently learnt how to fight possibly because of his monster catcher training. He also holds his own during the gang fight in "Western Show", further demonstrating his combat abilities. Expert on spells: Justin is also an expert on spells, he seems to know on, for any occasion, IE, jumping off a cliff, sinking spells, he however isn't as good as his sister at make-ups, he also knows about spell locks. Expert on magic: Justin knows a lot on magic of all kinds, IE, charms, potions, curses etc. Although magic doesn't come natually to him he studies so much it makes up for it. Marksmanship: As shown in "Wizard For A Day" Justin has crack shot. Sources * http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Russo Gallery Justin-juliet.jpg Centaur_Girl.jpg David Henrie.jpeg Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Males Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Sons Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Italian characters Category:Geniuses